Blue's Big Pajama Party
Blue's Big Pajama Party is the 7th episode of Blue's Clues from season 3. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Horace *Sidetable *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Slippery *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Owl *Cricket *Bat *Sun *Earth (debut) *Moon (debut) Summary It's night time. Blue & Steve welcome the viewers to their pajama party. Recap As we head on inside, we find Blue chasing a firefly. Steve welcomes us in, saying that we should be here for the pajama party. He's ready, he has on his green-striped pajamas and bunny slippers. Of course, it wouldn't be any fun if we just went right to sleep and Steve certainly seems to think so; he insists that he's not sleepy, despite evidence of yawning. So before getting ready for bed, we have some fun. After watching Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper put Paprika to bed, we head outside, where we find Shovel and Pail listening to the sounds of the night and playing a game called Nighttime Flash and Find. We learn that there are some animals that stay awake at night. We identify an owl by its hoot, a cricket from its chirping and a squeaking bat. All of these animals are nocturnal; they're awake at night and then rest during the daytime. Later, Steve thinks of a deep question: Just why is it that we have night? After the Mail time segment, Blue, Steve became Pajamanauts and skidoo into outer space, where they have a chat with the sun and the Earth and learn that the Sun is always shining, but because the earth is always spinning, parts of it are in a shadow, away from the Sun's light, thus causing night. After learning about night to day, they then fly back to Earth, just as the late night approaches. He takes off his blanket and puts it back in place. He then finds one last clue, which is a book, sitting on a table next to the front door. He draws the clue and sits on the Thinking Chair. The answer was: reading a book. Everyone gets ready for bed and reads a bedtime book called Goodnight, Bird, After they went to bed, the episode ends. Trivia *This is the 1st episode where the setting takes place entirely at night. *This is the 2nd episode to have Steve & Blue floating in Outer Space in the Skidoo segment. *The closing credits for this episode are in bright yellow with a black, starry background. During the credit sequence, the moon appears 4 times; It said "Bye" twice and then "Good night" and finally a "bye-bye". After the credits fade out, they just get to the back of the book and it closes. The music in the credits was reused from What Time Is It For Blue. *Sidetable Drawer talks in her sleep. *Unlike most episodes, Steve & Blue sing the usual songs quietly because they had some sleeping friends inside so they wouldn't disturb them. *When Steve takes out the notebook outside to draw their 2nd clue (Lamp), the notebook features glow-in-the-dark stickers that can be seen when he's outside using it in the dark. *There is a tie in toy based on the episode from Tyco Preschool. The name of it, Goodnight Blue, references to the subject of the episode. *This was the only episode to use the Nick Jr still logo (Lions, W/ copyright info). *This is the 2nd time that Steve draws a book in his notebook as the 3rd clue. *This is the only episode to have Moon, Earth, Cricket & Bat as their appearences. *There is an epilogue after the credits shown in the premiere version with the special guest star Julia Louis-Dreyfus. All other airings remove this for an unknown reason. Epilogue details coming soon. *Stamps are Animal Behavior, Blue's ABCs, What Is Blue Afraid of, The Lost Episode, Blue's Big Holiday, What Was Blue's Dream About & Adventures in Art. *Steve wore his pajamas in the Bedtime Business Song music video from the 2000 VHS release of Magenta Comes Over. *This is the 1st episode that does not show Blue playing with her rubber ball at the end of the credits. The 2nd was this season's long episode. Blue's Big Musical. The 3rd was the 3-episode season 4 finale. *Portions of this episode are available on the album "Goodnight Blue." This episode is also available as the first of two episodes on the video by the same name. *This is the final television episode in which Jenna Marie Castle provides the voice of Paprika. *The lyrics to the So Long song have changed a bit in this episode. *The Mailtime barbershop quartet singing is the same as the other episodes, but it has a nighttime arrangement rather than the regular arrangement. *When Steve says sleeping bag 3 times, he yawns. *Steve sings loud by mistake in the middle of the Mailtime song. *This is the second time Steve yawns. The first time was in "What Was Blue's Dream About?" * This is 7th episode where viewers say "Notebook!" from "Mailbox's Birthday" wasn't used. Goofs *David Burger is credited as "Duke" David Burger, Phillip LiVecchi is credited as Phillip Li Vecchi and Helen Markowitz and Jaclyn Markowitz received a combine "&" credit. Gallery Blue'sCluesOpening6.jpg 461040263_640.jpg Next Stop Dreamland.png|From the UK dub Steve-owl.jpg Steve-bat.jpg Mailtime Season 3 Blue's Big Pajama Party.gif MAIL 8.jpg Shigo Correio Geemo (Quiet).gif|From the Spanish dub|link=Blue's Big Pajama Party Correio Season 3 Blue Big Pajama Party.png|From the Spanish dub Post Time Season 3 Blue's Big Pajama Party.png ckwnd8.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:1999 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:The notebook is different Category:DVD Category:Book Category:Vhs Category:Nintendo Ds Game Category:VHS Category:Blue's Biggest Stories (DVD)